Under The Same Sky
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Songfic tentang Athrun X Cagalli. My very 1st songfic, so uh, well... Hope you like it, I'm kinda suck at summary...


_*Sujud* Sebelumny saia bener-bener blank dan bingung membedakan apa itu drabble, apa itu songfic. Jujur, saia tergolong newbie di dunia fanfic, jadi pengetahuan saia masih minim. Tapi jauh dilubuk hati saia #hadehapasih?!... Saia tertantang buat bikin Songfic, dan mungkin akan bikin drabble suatu hari nanti *author gak bisa janji kapan sayangny*._

_Dan berhubung ini adalah songfic pertama saia, jadi mohon maaf kalau aneh dan gak nyambung, atau apalah. Hiks, author hanya berusaha keluar dari comfort zone T^T. Songfic ini berdasarkan OST Gundam Seed Remaster HD, Ending kedua, Distance *walau author lebih suka dengan lagu yang Eternal Blue, tapi Distance lebih cocok untuk dijadikan songfic buat AsuCaga... Well, itu menurut saia pribadi looooh*. Dan selama proses pembuatan songfic ini, author bergaje-gaje ria sambil nonton Gundam Seed dari phase waktu AsuCaga ketemu pertama kali..._

_Tolong koreksi saia kalau saia salah :(... Semoga kedepanny saia bisa bikin songfic yang lebih bagus dari ini...  
_

_Karakter yang muncul dalam fic ini semuany kepunyaan Sunrise, saia cuma minjem doang. Dan lagu dalam fic ini, adalah buatan Kajiura Yuki, bukan saia_

* * *

**Under The Same Sky**_  
_

_The hearts that met by chance  
call each other to a distant reality  
Isolating the surging waves,  
I shouted to the same dream_

"Siaaaaal, kenapa pesawatku pakai tertembak segala?!" Rutuk Cagalli setelah ia berhasil berenang ke pantai. Ditatapnya lagi biru yang membentang di atasnya, dia berharap Kira baik-baik saja melawan para tentara ZAFT. Pesawat Mwu juga sedang dalam perbaikan, jadi hanya kira satu-satunya harapan Archangel. Dengan hati-hati Cagalli berjalan menusuri pantai, tidak ada tanda-tanda manusia, mungkin ini pulau tidak berpenghuni? Atau para tentara ZAFT belum keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya?

Sebuah pesawat transport milik ZAFT terlihat di perairan, yang tadi Cagalli tembak! Gadis berambut pirang itu semakin waspada. Ia kembali berjalan, hingga melihat seorang prajurit ZAFT. Secepat mungkin Cagalli menarik pistol, namun prajurit berambut biru itu ternyata memiliki reaksi cepat, ia menyadari keberadaan Cagalli, dan tembakan hanya mengenai lengan atasnya saja. Ia pun berlindung di balik sebuah batu besar.

Dengan menyeret kaki, Cagalli mendekati batu tersebut, namun sesuatu yang ada di tas pria itu nenarik perhatian Cagalli. Oh ya, pistolnya! Cagalli menendang pistol itu, namun saat bersamaan prajurit ZAFT yang sekarang memegang pisau sudah loncat ke atas. Tembakan Cagalli berkali-kali tidak ada yang kena. Pistol si prajurit kembali menarik perhatian Cagalli, ia memutuskan untuk mengambilnya, tapi, itulah kesalahannya. Dari belakang, pria itu menyerangnya hingga Cagalli terjatuh. Dengan cepat ia sudah berada di atas Cagalli, mengarahkan pisaunya, dan...

"Aaaaaaaaa!" Teriakan Cagalli menggema.

Suasana menjadi sunyi, hanya ada deru ombak. Pria berambut biru itu terkejut, perlahan ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari jaket Cagalli.

"Kau, perempuan...?"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_There is no recourse left,  
for these are days we struggle to earn  
Simply touching my cheek,  
you smiled very faintly_

Prajurit tadi setelah mengikat Cagalli, masuk ke dalam kokpit Gundamnya. Dia terlihat serius mencari-cari saluran radio untuk meminta pertolongan. Diluar sana, cuaca semakin memburuk.

Sementara itu, Cagalli berjalan, atau, hum, apa yah istilah tepatnya? Melata? Ya, dia menggunakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak karena tangan dan kakinya terikat, terima kasih kepada prajurit ZAFT itu. Gemuruh petir membuat Cagalli terkejut, dan ia terpelanting ke belakang hingga jatuh ke dalam air.

"Sial..." Gerutu Cagalli. Dia pun berusaha bangun, tapi tali yang mengingkat tangannya terjebak diantara bebatuan. Hujan pun turun sebelum Cagalli bisa bangun, ia menutup kedua matanya agar tidak kemasukan air hujan.

Tiba-tiba hujan berhenti. Oh, bukan. Tameng Gundam milik prajurit ZAFT itu melindungi Cagalli.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Suara bariton pria itu terdengar.

"Aku tidak bisa berdiri." Jawab Cagalli. "Cepat bantu aku!"

Lawan bicaranya mengendus. "Memangnya kau berada di posisi untuk memerintahku?"

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat!" Protes Cagalli.

Akhirnya pria itu membantu Cagalli. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia bertanya, sekarang ia berada dihadapan Cagalli. Kedua tangannya berada dipundak gadis itu.

Belum sempat Cagalli menjawab, sebuah kepiting kecil keluar dari balik rambut Cagalli. Membuat keduanya terdiam beberapa saat hingga kepiting itu menceburkan diri ke air. Prajurit berambut biru itu terkekeh.

"Apa yang lucu dari sebuah kepiting? Di ZAFT tidak ada kepiting, yah?" Tanya Cagalli jutek.

"Ah, maaf." Athrun menatap gadis didepannya. Mata _amber_-nya terlihat kelelahan, tapi masih bercahaya. Ada sebuah perasaan menyusup masuk ke dalam hati Athrun, perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Pelan, dia melepaskan tangannya.

Cagalli meloncat ke tempat terbuka untuk membersihkan dirinya. Prajurit tadi mengamati gerak-gerik Cagalli, ia tersenyum. Mungkin dia tidak sadar kalau bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman, yang tidak pernah ia buat sebelumnya. Ia pun merasa bahwa gadis itu tidak akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh, jadi ikatannya pun dibuka.

"Eh?"

"Tanpa senjata, kau bukan ancaman." Ia melipat pisaunya.

"A, apa katamu?!" Omel Cagalli.

"Nampaknya masih ada kepiting di balik bajumu."

Cagalli merasakan sesuatu bergerak di dalam bajunya, ia pun membukanya, dan satu kepiting jatuh dari sana. "Uwaaa, kau benar..."

Wajah prajurit itu memerah, awalnya Cagalli bingung apa yang membuatnya demikian. Tapi akhirnya Cagalli sadar, pria itu melihat tubuhnya! Err, maksudnya sebagian perutnya. Dengan gugup pria itu berjalan, namun dia menjadi linglung dan terjatuh. Cagalli tertawa.

"Ke, kenapa kau tertawa?!" Protesnya.

"Bahkan prajurit ZAFT bisa kepeleset juga, yah," ejek Cagalli. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau mungkin musuh, tapi kau sudah menolongku tadi. walau karena aku berteriak kepadamu."

Meski ragu, dia menerima uluran tangan Cagalli. Setelah mereka berdiri berhadapan, tanpa sadar pria itu menyentuh pipi Cagalli. Cagalli terdiam, tidak menyangka bahwa akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Pria itu tersenyum, dan kali ini Cagalli melihatnya! Senyum yang indah dan menawan, sungguh disayangkan dia adalah musuh, Cagalli membatin. Dengan cepat pria itu menarik tangannya. "Maaf..." Ia berjalan.

"Awas, jangan kepeleset lagi." Ucap Cagalli di sela tawanya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Because you are here,  
the song of invisible stars  
plays me the illusion named "love"_

Cahaya matahari pagi menyeruak dari ufuk timur. Cagalli membuka matanya, sosok prajurit itu yang pertama kali ia lihat. Ia masih sedikit kesal karena kejadian semalam, dan, merasa kalah. Ucapan prajurit itu ada benarnya, dan dia tidak bisa melawannya. Cagalli duduk meringkuk, diliriknya pakaiannya... Pipi Cagalli memerah. Pria itu telah melihatnya hanya dalam balutan pakaian dalam! Rasanya Cagalli ingin masuk ke dalam lubang dan menghilang selamanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia membiarkan seorang pria yang bahkan namanya saja tidak ia tahu, melihatnya hanya dalam pakaian dalam?! Sebelum pria itu bangun, Cagalli mengenakan pakaiannya secepat kilat.

Sinyal darurat berhasil membawa pertolongan ke mereka. Maka, mereka harus berpisah sekarang. Tidak mungkin dua orang dari pihak yang berbeda berada di tempat yang sama. Bisa-bisa nanti terjadi perang, bukannya menolong mereka.

Sebelum pergi, Cagalli teringat akan hal penting. "Namaku Cagalli. Siapa namamu?"

"Athrun..." Jawab prajurit tersebut.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa, Athrun..." Cagalli melambaikan tangannya.

Athrun masih berdiam diri, mengamati Cagalli hingga dia menghilang. _Cagalli yah?_

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_The hearts that were separated  
call each other to a distant reality  
Beyond the surging sky,  
we are watching the same light_

Akhirnya, Cagalli pulang juga. Ke ORB, ke rumahnya. Dia langsung berhadapan dengan ayahnya, dia marah. Karena sikap puteri semata wayangnya yang tidak bisa diatur. Cagalli marah, dia ingin kabur. Namun ketika ia mendengar bahwa Archangel masuk ke ORB, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dan pergi menyambut Kira. Sahabat sekaligus orang yang spesial baginya.

Sore hari saat Cagalli sedang mengendarai mobil _jeep _bersama Erica, Cagalli melihat sosok itu lagi! Sosok yang nyaris membunuhnya, sosok yang ingin dia bunuh dulu. Pria itu tidak berubah, rambut birunya tertiup angin. Dia berdiri dibalik pagar berduri itu. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?! Cagalli memerintahkan Erica untuk berhenti, sebelum mobil berhenti sepenuhnya, Cagalli sudah loncat.

"Kiraaaa!" Padahal dia ingin meneriakan nama pria itu, tapi kenapa malah nama Kira yang keluar?

Mata _emerlad_ Athrun menangkap sosok Cagalli berlari dari kejauhan, ia terkejut. Tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Cagalli lagi, secepat ini... Dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia melirik sahabatnya. Apa hubunganmu dengan Cagalli, Kira? Rasanya Athrun ingin bertanya demikian, tapi lidahnya terlalu kelu. Ia pun pergi, meninggalkan sahabat dan gadis yang belum lama ia kenal, tetapi sudah berhasil membuat jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak ketika Athrun melihat sosoknya, saat suaranya melantun ditelinga Athrun.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Warm my grief  
with soft fingers  
So that this kind of joy  
may grow merely one bud_

Tubuhnya seperti hancur, tidak bisa digerakan. Kelopak mata itu terbuka pelan-pelan, ada sebuah tabung infus. Apa dia berada di rumah sakit? Hal selanjutnya yang ia lihat adalah sosok itu, gadis berambut pirang. Berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Saat sosok itu keluar dari kegelapan, terlihat sebuah pistol ditangan kanannya. Athrun mengendus geli. Kenapa setiap kali berjumpa dengan gadis ini, salah satu dari mereka selalu ada yang membawa senjata? Apakah ini takdir mereka? Selalu saling mengarahkan senjata?

"Apa yang terjadi...?"

"Apa benar kau yang menghancurkan Strike?"

"Ah," mulut Athrun bergumam. "Strike... Kira... Ya, aku pelakunya... Aku, membunuh sahabatku sendiri..."

"Kau, kenal Kira...?"

"Ya..."

"Lalu... Kenapa...?" Cagalli semakin menggenggam pistolnya dengan erat. "Kenapa...?"

"Karena dia membunuh Nicol."

Cagalli memukul dinding di sebelahnya. "Itu... Tidak adil!"

"Tidak adil?! Katakan itu kepada Nicol! Kepada orang tuanya! Dia baru 15, dan dia, dia... Kira membunuhnya!"

Tangis Cagalli tidak bisa dibendung lagi, air mata meleleh. Ia mencengrakm kaos Athrun, mengarahkan pistolnya ke pria itu. "Kau, kenapa kau tega...? Membunuh karena dia membunuh, dibunuh karena dia membunuh. Apa kau pikir dengan begini kedamaian akan tercipta?!"

Bukan hanya Cagalli yang menangis, Athrun juga. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia menangis. Bukankah dia sudah melakukan hal yang tepat? Dia membunuh Kira karena dia membunuh Nicol, karena Kira adalah musuhnya... Perang, begitu kejam. Mengubah sahabat menjadi musuh...

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x  
_This is a reality for the sake of regaining  
the light we saw for the first time  
The world is still violently  
dreaming of tranquility  
The heart I'd left behind  
is the reality of a heart I reach towards  
Pass through the surging sky  
in the direction of the same light_

"_Pertempuran yang paling besar adalah untuk terus hidup!" Cagalli berteriak melalui radio._

Kalimat itulah yang membuat Athrun tersadar. Pertempuran terakhir dengan ZAFT, pertempuran yang melibatkan dirinya, berdiri dipihak lain, berseberangan dengan ayahnya. Tiga bulan semenjak kejadian itu, rasanya baru kemarin. Athrun duduk termenung di beranda, angin laut membuat rambutnya berkibar-kibar. Cahaya matahari senja menerpa wajahnya yang sedih.

"Arthun..."

Suara ini, Athrun tersenyum begitu menyadari siapa pemilik suara yang tadi menyapanya. "Cagalli..."

Sosok Cagalli keluar. Ia mengenakan pakaian petinggi ORB, seperti almarhum ayahnya.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Nanti..."

Athrun menggunakan jari telunjuknya menyuruh Cagalli berhenti bicara, kemudian menarik gadis itu mendekat. Membawanya masuk ke dalam pelukannya yang erat. Yang dipeluk awalnya meronta, namun setelah sadar bahwa apa yang dia lakukan sia-sia, Cagalli berhenti meronta.

"Langit yang sama, matahari yang sama..." Athrun bergumam.

"Athrun, kau kenapa? Kepalamu tidak terbentur kan?" Tanya Cagalli khawatir.

"Aku.. Tadi mengenang saat kita pertama kali kita berjumpa."

"Maksudmu saat kau nyaris membunuhku," gerutu Cagalli kesal.

Athrun tertawa. "Tapi jika aku tidak melakukan itu, kau tidak akan teriak. Dan aku tidak akan tahu kalau kau wanita..."

"Menyebalkan!" Cagalli mencibir.

Athrun masih tertawa, dengan lembut ia pun menyentuh pipi Cagalli. "Aku, aku akan selalu melindungimu, Cagalli..."

"Aku tahu." Balas Cagalli.

Satu ciuman mesra diberikan Athrun sebagai balasan.

* * *

_Tidaaaaaaak, endingny gajeeeee *nangis*. Haduh, saia merusak endingny, hiks T^T... Mohon reviewny saudara-saudara #pundung_


End file.
